The Secrets We Keep
by an-alternate-world
Summary: A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 494  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee,_ FOX, Ryan Murphy,_The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous <strong>on Tumblr prompted a fic with the first sentence of: "I can't help but notice you've been in here four times already this week."_

* * *

><p>He watches Blaine's hand scrawl his name across a plastic cup and then start pushing buttons and twisting knobs. The coffee machine clunks and groans as it stirs awake after a night idling and Barry almost feels bad for being the first person to stop by the coffee shop when Blaine barely looks as though he's finished waking up.<p>

"Do you really just love our java that much?" Blaine says, avoiding eye contact as he focuses on frothing the milk. Barry thinks the divot between his eyebrows is adorable, but bites his lip to avoid saying so.

"I guess I do," he murmurs, fidgeting with a sugar sachet. He almost wants to pace around, to let off the nervous energy that's building within him. Every time he stops at Jitters, he has to psyche himself up to go inside. It's getting worse - and worse and worse. Soon he's not even sure he'll be able to approach Blaine without blurting out how he feels.

The coffee cup slides across to him and he's pretty sure there's extra cream and sprinkles on it. He fights down another shy smile.

"First coffee of the day for my second favourite customer," Blaine chirps, pouring himself his own cup and drinking it greedily.

He nearly chokes on the scalding liquid, his eyes watering as he feels his super speed healing kick in. "_Second_ favourite?" he rasps, swallowing the pain of being second alongside the burning coffee.

"Well, I'm not sure your brother would want to be replaced," Blaine grins, winking at him as he starts unpacking pastries for the display case. "Are you still on for dinner at our place tomorrow night?"

Barry manages a weak smile as disappointment cools the coffee in his stomach. His toes curl in his shoes as he tries not to compact inwards until he's a small, forgotten entity.

"Wouldn't miss it," he promises, thankful Blaine is so oblivious because he clearly misses the hurt in Barry's tone and expression, and holds up his cup. "Thanks."

Blaine gives him a wave as he leaves, a wave he can barely muster up the enthusiasm to return. He might rue the day that Sebastian swooped in on Blaine while he was out cold for nine months and now Blaine just saw him as 'the brother' rather than 'the perfectly available and equally hot guy'.

He sighed as he finished his coffee in a few seconds and then took off for the precinct. He presumed it was going to be another busy day solving mundane cases beside his brother before dashing off to STAR Labs to assist a more dire situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 507  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous <strong>on Tumblr prompted a Valentine's fic with: "So, let me get this right, you want me to be a stand in to make the person you like jealous?" - Can you make this Seblarry?_

* * *

><p>"And, just in case I didn't fully understand the first time you said it, the person you want to make jealous is <em>my twin brother<em>?"

Blaine wrinkles his nose and twists his fingers into the hem of his cardigan. "I didn't know who else I could ask, Sebastian."

"Anyone!" Sebastian throws his hands in the air, his bewildered expression giving way to exasperation and hurt. "_Anyone_ else, Blaine!"

Blaine gnaws at his lower lip, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He hadn't meant to infuriate Sebastian. He hadn't meant to upset him. He'd just thought that-

"I'm sorry I asked," Blaine mumbles, skirting around Sebastian and making a beeline for the door. He doesn't want to stay. He doesn't want to admit how badly he's screwed up. He doesn't want to think that he might have just ruined a really good friendship.

Sebastian's hand clamps around his forearm and he stumbles before Sebastian catches him and turns him around.

"Why do you like _him_?" Sebastian says and Blaine doesn't miss the way that his voice cracks in the middle. The problem is that it betrays a secret Blaine doesn't understand.

"He… He's sweet and funny and…and we can be nerdy together and he doesn't tease me and…" Blaine shrugs helplessly, unable to continue meeting Sebastian's eyes. "I just thought if he saw you and I together then…then he'd stop pining after Iris or Caitlin at school because they're so far out of his league dating senior jocks."

"Blaine…" Sebastian's voice is laced with a level of patience that makes Blaine think he isn't going to like the next set of words which leave his friend's mouth. "Blaine, Barry likes Iris and Caitlin because they're… Well, they're _girls_. And you're…_not_."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"It doesn't mean you should try to throw yourself at _me _in the hopes that he stops mooning after Eddie and Ronnie's girlfriends and notices _you_," Sebastian says slowly, his fingers unraveling from gripping Blaine's arm.

Blaine pauses, wondering if his whole plan was completely pointless. He doubted Sam would help him. "So what should I do?"

"How about starting with the people who _do_ notice you?" Sebastian asks tentatively and Blaine frowns, uncertain who Sebastian meant because he tended to live in the shadows like Barry. That's why it hurt so much to see his friend alone and unhappy, wanting people he couldn't have.

Sebastian sighs and his lips press briefly to Blaine's cheek to burn a kiss to his skin. It makes his body heat up and tingle with butterflies all over.

"What was that for?" he says, gazing at Sebastian with wide eyes.

Sebastian shrugs and turns towards the kitchen. "A sign that someone noticed you," he calls over his shoulder.

It takes a moment for the words to make sense to Blaine's addled mind and then he flushes with embarrassed, hopeful warmth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 501  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous<strong> prompted a Seblarry Valentine's Day fic with: "So, let me get this right, you want me to be a stand in to make the person you like jealous?"_

* * *

><p>"And, just in case I didn't fully understand the first time you said it, the person you want to make jealous is <em>my twin brother<em>?"

Blaine wrinkles his nose and twists his fingers into the hem of his cardigan. "I didn't know who else I could ask, Sebastian."

"Anyone!" Sebastian throws his hands in the air, his bewildered expression giving way to exasperation and hurt. "_Anyone_ else, Blaine!"

Blaine gnaws at his lower lip, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He hadn't meant to infuriate Sebastian. He hadn't meant to upset him. He'd just thought that-

"I'm sorry I asked," Blaine mumbles, skirting around Sebastian and making a beeline for the door. He doesn't want to stay. He doesn't want to admit how badly he's screwed up. He doesn't want to think that he might have just ruined a really good friendship.

Sebastian's hand clamps around his forearm and he stumbles before Sebastian catches him and turns him around.

"Why do you like _him_?" Sebastian says and Blaine doesn't miss the way that his voice cracks in the middle. The problem is that it betrays a secret Blaine doesn't understand.

"He… He's sweet and funny and…and we can be nerdy together and he doesn't tease me and…" Blaine shrugs helplessly, unable to continue meeting Sebastian's eyes. "I just thought if he saw you and I together then…then he'd stop pining after Iris or Caitlin at school because they're so far out of his league dating senior jocks."

"Blaine…" Sebastian's voice is laced with a level of patience that makes Blaine think he isn't going to like the next set of words which leave his friend's mouth. "Blaine, Barry likes Iris and Caitlin because they're… Well, they're _girls_. And you're…_not_."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"It doesn't mean you should try to throw yourself at _me _in the hopes that he stops mooning after Eddie and Ronnie's girlfriends and notices _you_," Sebastian says slowly, his fingers unraveling from gripping Blaine's arm.

Blaine pauses, wondering if his whole plan was completely pointless. He doubted Sam would help him. "So what should I do?"

"How about starting with the people who _do_ notice you?" Sebastian asks tentatively and Blaine frowns, uncertain who Sebastian meant because he tended to live in the shadows like Barry. That's why it hurt so much to see his friend alone and unhappy, wanting people he couldn't have.

Sebastian sighs and his lips press briefly to Blaine's cheek to burn a kiss to his skin. It makes his body heat up and tingle with butterflies all over.

"What was that for?" he says, gazing at Sebastian with wide eyes.

Sebastian shrugs and turns towards the kitchen. "A sign that someone noticed you," he calls over his shoulder.

It takes a moment for the words to make sense to Blaine's addled mind and then he flushes with embarrassed, hopeful warm

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Barry Allen  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 425  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carmen<strong> (**sebastiansaurusrex**) prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"_

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"<p>

Barry stiffened, grateful that his back was turned to his brother because it gave him a few extra seconds to work out how to react, how to school his face, how to find the words he needed to speak to diffuse the situation.

"No," he said, wincing when it came out far weaker than he'd intended. He cleared his throat and tried again. "_No_. Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sebastian said airily and Barry knew without looking that his twin was leaning against the frame of his door, arms crossed over his chest, trying to look suave and casual. "I doubt it would have anything to do with the fact Blaine Anderson has the hottest ass at school, an ass I get to touch whenever I want in public. I don't think you'd be jealous of me kissing those full lips in the corridor either, or how I get to taste the coffee on his tongue and clutch his curls between my fingers." Sebastian paused and Barry tried very hard not to turn around and punch his brother across the jaw. "You wouldn't be jealous of the fact I get to hear his little breathy whimpers either when we make out in empty classrooms, I don't suppose."

Barry slammed his book shut against his desk, breaking his pencil between his fingers, and stood so quickly that his chair tipped over. As expected, Sebastian stood in the doorway, a shit-eating grin on his face as his eyes danced with mirth. It was a wonder Barry hadn't strangled him yet.

"Just because you get to enjoy Blaine in public, doesn't mean I'm jealous," he said, curling his fists by his sides to keep his temper in check. "You forget that while you're running around the lacrosse field, I'm kissing his neck and making him gasp my name. While you're getting us coffee, I'm playing footsie underneath the table with him. While you're teaching choreography, I'm pulling his pants down and teac-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Sebastian interrupted, holding up his hands, the amusement in his expression fading to something that left his cheeks red and his eyes dark. "You get your time with him too."

Barry barely held back his grin of victory. He stepped closer to Sebastian, invading his twin's personal space, fingers tickling at his brother's waist. "_Now_ who's jealous?" he whispered into Sebastian's ear, chuckling as he walked out of the room and left his brother reeling.

Two could play at that game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 542  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anika <strong>(**atthedarkestblue**) prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Hey, have you seen the... Oh."_

* * *

><p>He's fully prepared to admit that he might have left his Physics textbook in his locker even though he finds that idea farcical - he never leaves anything in his locker - but he <em>has<em> to finish this Physics assignment for tomorrow otherwise Mister Wells will fail him and probably throw him in detention and he absolutely, positively, most definitely, cannot afford to flunk something as fundamentally easy to pass as Physics because he can't remember where he left his damn textbook.

With a huff of frustration, he stalks from his chair to the door, then down the corridor to his brother's room. He'd heard Sebastian get home half an hour ago and he _knows_ Sebastian will have left his Physics assignment to the last minute - like always, even though he'll still get an A - so he'll have his textbook with him. He knocks briefly before reaching for the doorknob, already beginning to speak as he opens the door.

"Hey, have you seen..? _Oh_."

His eyes widen before he averts them, his cheeks flaming as he ducks his head and glances over his shoulder. It's not the first time he's caught Sebastian in a…particular state of undress but he's not used to seeing their best friend with similarly dishevelled clothing. He hadn't even realised Sebastian and Blaine were a… a _thing_. When had _that_ happened?

Probably while he was still moping about Caitlin getting together with the star quarterback and Iris hooking up with the tight end when she thought no one was paying attention. The only reason it hadn't been published in the school gossip rag was because Iris was lead editor and would never allow it.

"What do you want, Barry?" Sebastian sighs, tipping Blaine off him with a kiss to his cheek.

"Just- Uh- I can't- My Physics textbook is- Um-" He dares to look back, just briefly, and catches sight of Blaine's shy, embarrassed smile as he buttons his shirt closed and his fingers close around the strip of his bow tie. Blaine's hair is still mussed, his lips still swollen, his eyes still dark. It's…difficult for Barry to remember why he needed to approach Sebastian's room in the first place.

"You need this?" Sebastian slaps it against his bicep and he jumps, hands grasping it automatically even though it takes his brain a few extra seconds to catch up and the blank stare to be erased from his face.

"Y-Yeah… Um- Thanks," he says, gripping it so tightly his knuckles are nearly white. "Uh- H-Hi, Blaine."

Blaine giggles and dips his head in acknowledgement. "Hi, Barry."

Barry can feel the awkwardness of this entire encounter approaching levels of erupting his body into fire - or maybe that's the glare Sebastian is fixing him with. He hopes it's only because he interrupted his brother's makeout session.

"Well, um… Thanks, Seb," he mumbles, waving at Blaine before darting back to his room. Sebastian's door slams shut moments later followed by the quieter click of Barry's door.

He knew he had the Physics assignment still to complete, but even if he'd wanted to he wouldn't have been able to concentrate. His brain was entirely fixated on the thought of Sebastian and Blaine being together just down the corridor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 998  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous<strong> prompted a fic which included the sentence: "I thought you were dead."_

* * *

><p>His left side radiates with pain as he stirs awake. He's incredibly groggy, he has a headache the size of Jupiter, and his tongue feels swollen and wrapped in cotton wool. A quiet groan slips past his lips as he tries to shift into some sort of position that's more comfortable but that just makes pain flare, white hot, through his body and he hisses and falls still.<p>

"Blaine?" Fingers wrap around his right hand, squeezing gently, and his breathing catches at the familiar cadence of Sebastian's voice. He tries to tilt his head towards it, cracking his eyes open a fraction as light threatens to burn his retinas.

"S-S-S-" He manages, weak at best, but he catches a faint glimmer of Sebastian's hopeful smile before the light turns down and some of the pain in his head recedes. He releases a breath and Sebastian's thumb rubs against his knuckles, slow and steady. A chair scrapes closer to the hospital bed and he struggles to open his eyes further.

"Hey." Barry sits at eye level, his hand lingering against Blaine's bicep. There are dark circles beneath his eyes and Blaine wonders how long he's been out and what the injuries he's sustained are. Barry's never been as good as concealing his concern as Sebastian.

Barry holds out a small cup of water with a bendy straw and he lowers his jaw, lips parting, soaking in water when the straw presses between his teeth. It's cool and wet, soothing the dry feeling that permeates his entire mouth. It feels as though he revitalises with the small sips of water, like a drooping flower that starts to straighten up again. Some of the fogginess in his head fades but when Barry pulls away the cup, he also feels completely drained.

His eyes drift from Barry to Sebastian and his heart hurts when he sees the faint shine of tears on his face. With too much difficulty, he gets his fingers to curl against Sebastian's and is rewarded with a choked smile.

"I thought you were dead," Sebastian murmurs, rubbing his spare hand across his face before Barry reaches for it, guiding his brother to sit in his lap. It's easier for Blaine to see them when they're sitting so close together, easier to admire each of them and wish he was able to reach out and soothe all their worries away.

He squeezes Sebastian's hand with whatever strength he has and Sebastian raises his hand to his lips and kisses each of his knuckles, his eyes never straying from Blaine's, as if he'll look away for a moment and Blaine will slip back into whatever sleepy world he's been in.

"You were…hit by a car," Barry says, his tone cautious enough that Blaine's attention drifts to him. "The…um… The Flash found you."

Blaine's eyebrows furrow, trying to remember crossing a road and not looking, or a car coming out of nowhere and hitting him. There's an uncertainty in Barry's voice that makes him glad that it's too much effort to speak because he's got a thousand questions that he can't ask with Sebastian around. That he-

A fragment of what happened pierces his awareness and he can tell from Barry's reaction that the other male realises too. The approaching rush of concrete as he'd fallen- He tries to remember why he'd been falling but the only explanation he has is his wings failing.

Sebastian sniffles and both Blaine and Barry look at him, a mess of emotions because he remains in the dark. It's better for him, they both know it, but it doesn't make it any easier.

"Hey, can you get me a coffee?" Barry says, rubbing a hand down Sebastian's back as his brother nods and kisses Blaine's hand again. Blaine's eyes follow him out but the second the door clicks shut, his eyes snap back to Barry. "What do you remember, B?"

He swallows, his brows crinkling together. "F-Falling," he whispers, fingers curling against Barry's when his hand slides against Blaine's.

Barry nods with a sad smile, reaching out to brush a curl from Blaine's face, fingertips lingering against his cheek. "You took a fireball to the left wing which shredded it. You couldn't stop the fall and I- I should have been there."

Blaine attempts a smile that might offer some sort of comfort to the guilt that must be overwhelming Barry. If Barry had caught him, if Barry had been there, if _Barry_ had gotten hurt, then there wouldn't be all these tears and this much fear on Sebastian and Barry's faces.

"I had to get you into normal clothes so your gear is stashed at S.T.A.R. Labs. The hit-by-a-car story is what the doctors at the hospital came up with to explain your injuries." Barry pauses and licks his lips. His eyes lower and Blaine feels his heart sink through the floor. "Most of your left side was in pieces. Caitlin's- She was most afraid of the damage you sustained to the side of your head but Cisco… He's not sure about the range of movement you'll have in your arm and leg once everything heals. I- I'm so sorry, Blaine…"

A tear leaks from the corner of Blaine's eye as he turns his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling and struggling to take it all in. He can hear Barry's soft cries but he tries to hold it together. He has a feeling it will hurt too much to properly start sobbing.

Sebastian returns and Barry's fingers slip away to grasp the coffee, swiftly replaced by Sebastian's hand which isn't as warm but just as familiar. He hears the quiet murmurs of their voices but tunes them out, tunes everything out, and waits until enough morphine seeps into his bloodstream that all he can do is fade to sleep again and pretend none of this is happening because he tried to take on a metahuman on his own without Barry's backup.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This may get removed from the drabble series for a second chapter. I'm not yet sure, but I like the potential for a 'verse created with this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 564  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sternenkind<strong> prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"_

* * *

><p>"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"<p>

Sebastian rolled his eyes and flashed his middle finger at his brother, who had folded his arms over his chest and was glowering at him. He failed to feel even the briefest stab of sympathy for his twin, who he likened to a vacuum cleaner when it came to sucking up every morsel of food in sight. "You eat _everything_. You're meant to leave some for the rest of us."

Blaine reclined into the armchair, his pulled towards his chest, a fond smile on his face. It was precious enough that Sebastian felt some of his determination to piss his brother off as much possible drain from his body - but not enough to apologise.

"Well I'm not going to hack it back up," he said, narrowly avoiding the chopstick Barry flung at him. Blaine snorted and shook his head, and Sebastian shot Barry a conspiratorial grin. "I'm pretty sure Blaine still had a prawn left on his plate a moment ago."

Barry's eyes lit up as Blaine squeaked, "What?!" The smaller boy drew his plate closer to his chest. "This is _my_ food," he defended, casting a glare at Barry. "Don't even think about it."

"But I'm _hungry_," Barry whined, jutting his lower lip out in a way that made Sebastian struggle not to burst into laughter.

"Then you can go get a pizza and eat it and be back here before the commercials are finished," Blaine said and Sebastian smirked in victory and approval.

Barry, on the other hand, looked outraged. Sebastian could see the thoughts ticking through his twin's head and wasn't surprised when a blur of yellow lightning flashed through the apartment and then a second later, Barry was exactly where he'd always been, chewing on-

"You ate my prawn!" Blaine yelled, tossing his now-empty plate onto the coffee table with a clatter. "How dare you!"

Barry shrugged and when Blaine lurched off the chair to grab him, he ducked out of the way in a flash of lightning. Sebastian rolled his eyes as Blaine tried to chase him around the apartment, listening to Blaine's annoyed shouts and Barry's amused laughter, until there was a thump against the wall in the corridor and the noise they kept making faded into silence.

Well, _almost_ silence.

"If you're going to make out, you could at least include me," he drawled, glancing over his shoulder to see Barry pressing Blaine into the wall, kissing like his life might depend on it. A heated moan made him lick his lips as he watched the way Blaine arched his body into Barry's hold. "The couch is awfully empty on my own, y'know."

In the blink of an eye, Blaine was deposited on top of him and he chuckled at the dazed expression on the shorter boy's face.

"You really need to stop doing that," Blaine muttered, although Sebastian wasn't sure if it was directed at him or his brother and whether it was related to food or kissing or something else entirely.

"There's no fun if I stop being me," he teased, guiding Blaine to his lips while Barry cleaned up the dinner things. Seconds later, he felt the brush of Barry's hands on his shins and waved his fingers behind Blaine's back, coaxing his twin onto the couch behind Blaine while he kept the male's mouth thoroughly occupied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


End file.
